The subject matter herein relates generally to receptacle assemblies for use in midplane connector systems.
Some electrical systems, such as network switches and computer servers with switching capability, include receptacle connectors that are oriented orthogonally on opposite sides of a midplane in a cross-connect application. Switch cards may be connected on one side of the midplane and line cards may be connected on the other side of the midplane. The line card and switch card are joined through header connectors that are mounted on opposite sides of the midplane board. Typically, traces are provided on the sides and/or the layers of the midplane board to route the signals between the header connectors. Sometimes the line card and switch card are joined through header connectors that are mounted on the midplane in an orthogonal relation to one another. The connectors include patterns of signal and ground contacts that extend through a pattern of vias in the midplane.
However, conventional orthogonal connectors have experienced certain limitations. For example, it is desirable to increase the density of the signal and ground contacts within the connectors. Heretofore, the contact density has been limited in orthogonal connectors, due to the contact and via patterns. Conventional systems provide the needed 90° rotation within the midplane assembly, such as having each header providing 45° of rotation of the signal paths. In such systems, identical receptacle assemblies are used. However, the routing of the signals through the header connectors and midplane circuit board is complex, expensive and may lead to signal degradation.
Some connector systems avoid the 90° rotation in the midplane assembly by using a receptacle assembly on one side that is oriented 90° with respect to the receptacle assembly on the other side. Such connector systems have encountered problems with contact density and signal integrity.
A need remains for an improved orthogonal midplane connector system that has high contact density and improved signal integrity in differential pair applications.